Moses's Reason
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Wanting to know for his sudden running away and coming back, Ramses learns a bit of harsh truths which sets certain emotions to be free and hope for a brighter future.


**Request Oneshot featuring Moses/Ramses.**

 **As usual still not mine.**

Moses's Reason

Summary: Wanting to know for his sudden running away and coming back, Ramses learns a bit of harsh truths which sets certain emotions to be free and hope for a brighter future.

Warnings: Au-Canon Divergence, pre-slash, slash, some language, pseudo incest

* * *

Dark brown eyes almost black narrows a bit while gazing at a softer shade of brown ones. The firm lips straighten as memories of finding out Moses has run away and the strange aching in his heart. The words keep rolling in his thoughts never leaving him, 'Ask the man I once call Father.'

"Moses," The deep rumble in his throat at the sound of the younger man's name on his tongue sends soothing chills down his back.

"Ramses," The soft answer and tilt slightly of submission nod.

Feeling his jaw tighten at the action, Ramses grits out through clench teeth, "Don't do that."

Moses looks befuddle. Tilting his head still in more of the submission for a lesser being driving Ramses crazy at the sight and heart seem to stop in his chest at the act. He wants Moses to be himself again. Not this submissive act! Where is the happy and carefree young man?

"Don't do what?" Moses asks softly glancing beneath his long lashes biting his bottom lip.

"This," Ramses chokes gesturing towards the body language of a man lesser than the Pharaoh before him. "I prefer the real you, who is my brother, that loves to have fun and cause mischief."

"I'm not that man really anymore," Moses answers with a shrug feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Besides I'm not your brother."

"Yes you are," Ramses growls eyes narrowing finding a bemuse expression filtering on Moses's face.

"Maybe by name but not blood," Moses remarks shaking his head. "You are really blind to the truth."

"What truth?"

"What the man I once call Father done."

"What's that other than why did you leave me."?

"Massacre newborn slave children the year I was born and a bit after. I'm of slave blood and not of pure royal blood like you," Moses answers softly. How I been different in a lot of things than you. Where father would be proud of you he would barely give me some hint of pride of my mere accomplishments other than scold me when I became a terror. The fact I couldn't take how my true people had been treated as slaves sickens me dearly." Moses replies shocking Ramses at the words and reasoning. "Those been some of the things why I left."

With a soft whisper Moses adds hoping Ramses couldn't hear it, "Even more so when I became to know of my feelings for you had gone beyond that of a brother to being a lover."

"You stupid fool," Ramses murmurs cupping Moses's cheek. "I share the same feelings for you of that beyond of a brother. I been begging father to let me go after you and take you as my consort."

"Ramses please," Moses shakes his head feeling his heart ache only to hear Ramses cluck his tongue before brushing his lips against his.

"I still feel this way for you. You make me whole. Please become mine and come home," Ramses croons between soft kisses making Moses blush at the words and actions.

"If I do I like one request," Moses murmurs feeling nervous.

"What?"

"Let the slaves go free."

Without even a single thought Ramses answers," Deal and if you promise to become my consort in return."

"Yes."

* * *

-Few Years Later-

After that day of their conversation Ramses begins to change things of his reign starting off with the promise of freeing the Hebrews and announcing of his courtship with Moses. His father did thrown a fit about the news but after many pleadings from his mother he allow his blessing to his eldest son to be with the wayward one who finally came home.

It taken some time for Moses to slowly open for the courtship as the variations of gifts Ramses would do to earn his love. The greatest gift had been when Ramses manage to contact Moses's true blood siblings to come down for a visit. It's also the same day he propose to his beloved who said yes.

The planning of the wedding left Moses a nervous wreck fearing things won't go to well. He tried to ignore his doubts of Ramses would need an heir to the throne. How could he give him such a child? He soon lets go his fears each time Ramses kisses him and showers him with love.

The day of the wedding Moses burst into tears finding right there are Miriam and Aaron to walk him down the aisle to give him away to Ramses. The part where they would stay at the palace for a few months after Ramses and he comes back from their honeymoon.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
